marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man Armor: Mark III
The Mark III Armor was Tony Stark's third Iron Man suit and an upgrade from the Mark II, improving on its previous flaws. It was the first suit to integrate an advanced on-board weapons system and was the first to adopt the classic red and gold color scheme. History After nearly perfecting his Mark II armor, Tony Stark discovered a nearly fatal icing problem in the suit during a high altitude test flight after which he decided to move on to develop the Mark III suit. Stark later solved the suit's icing problem by using a gold-titanium alloy from an earlier satellite design that wasn't prone to freezing. He also opted to integrate a new, miniaturized weapons system that was concealed by the suit's exterior plating. Once the armor was ready for assembly J.A.R.V.I.S. showed Stark a preview of the finalized design. Stark disliked the armor's new coloring due to the new materials used so he personalized it with a red paint job. After learning that his supposedly discontinued weapons, including a set of his Jericho missiles, were being used by the Ten Rings to terrorize Gulmira, the home village of Ho Yinsen, Tony watch a news report about it enraged as he worked on the Mark III's repulsors. While doing so he accidentally discovered the palm repulsors can be used as offensive weapons. Stark donned the armor and went off to fight the terrorists. Stark arrived at Gulmira and swiftly defeated the Ten Rings that held him hostage before and destroyed all of their weapons. Doing so, however, called the military's attention so they sent two F-22 fighter jets to investigate. Stark tried to evade and lose the jets but accidentally downed one of them after crashing into its wing, prompting the military to step up its assault. However, Stark was able to prove he isn't a threat after revealing his identity to his friend Lt. Colonel James Rhodes and saving the pilot of the downed F-22, whose parachute didn't deploy upon ejecting. The whole incident was later written off to the public as "an unfortunate training accident". Raza noticed the armor and quickly figured it was Tony with an improved version of the armor he used to escape. hovers just above Iron Monger]] Sometime later, Tony Stark was confronted by Obadiah Stane, who paralyzed him with a sonic device and took the advanced arc reactor from his chest in order to power his own reversed engineered Iron Monger Armor. After struggling to retrieve his older arc reactor to save his life, Stark suited up in the Mark III and flew to the Stark Industries building to confront Stane and save Pepper Potts. Despite having to use the older, weaker arc reactor, Tony Stark was able to hold his own against Stane's heavier, weapons-laden suit as their battle spread to the nearby streets. 's gunshots]] In an attempt to trick Stane, Stark flew up into the upper atmosphere with Iron Monger following behind him. However, Stane's suit began to freeze over, having failed to account for the icing problem Stark faced with the Mark II suit, and promptly shuts down and falls back to earth. Stark landed on the roof of the Stark Industries building, running dangerously low on power, but Stane reappeared to confront him. While sabotaging Obadiah's suit Tony instructs Pepper to overload the giant arc reactor that powers the Stark Industries building. After luring Stane over the arc reactor, Pepper detonated it releasing a massive amount of energy into the atmosphere, subsequently killing Stane, leaving Tony Stark nearly dead, and the Mark III in shambles.Iron Man 's Hall of Armor]] After the fight with Iron Monger, the Mark III was labeled battle damaged and, believed to be beyond repair, was subsequently replaced by the Mark IV suit. It was however displayed, still semi-damaged, in Stark's Hall of Armor with his other suits.Iron Man 2 The Mark III was destroyed when Tony Stark's Mansion came under attack by Mandarin's forces. Damage to the mansion's systems causes the suit to unintentionally detonate (possibly an overload of the miniature arc reactor).Iron Man 3 Capabilities continues to work on Mark III]] The Mark III included a number of advancements from the previous Mark II. Tony Stark was able to solve the icing problem, which was the biggest design flaw of the Mark II, as well as integrate on-board weapons within the control surfaces. *'Superhuman Strength': The armor increases the user's strength. It allows Stark to easily break concrete walls with a single punch, throw people single-handedly, and lift cars. *'Superhuman Durability': The suit is very durable as the shell is constructed from a gold-titanium alloy. It can effectively withstand firearm bullets, tank shells, and a collision with an F-22 Raptor. *'HUD': The suit contains a heads-up display within the helmet that can display various metrics and includes a targeting system used during combat situations. The interface is managed by Stark's personal AI, J.A.R.V.I.S.. *'Cell Service': The user is able to make phone calls in the suit. Much like any other phone call, it can be hard to hear during high noise scenarios such as flight. fires a missile at a Ten Rings' tank]] *'Flight': The suit is capable of flight by integrating Stark's proprietary repulsor technology. The repulsors in the palms and the bottom of the boots can produce considerable amounts of thrust. The suit is capable of traveling at supersonic speeds. The gold-titanium alloy construction also makes the suit impervious to icing at high altitudes. *'Repulsors': The repulsors on the palms are capable of firing blasts of energy as an offensive measure in addition to providing thrust and stability during flight. *'Unibeam': The Arc Reactor can be overloaded, resulting in a concentrated beam of energy being blasted from the chest piece. deploying flaps to lose the F-22s]] *'Mini-Gun': This included a set of mini-guns concealed in the shoulders of the suit that could fire a total of 12 shots. Each gun contained 6 shots and was capable of firing at individual targets simultaneously. *'Anti-tank' Missiles: The suit contained a small set of anti-tank missiles. *'Flares': The Mark III also contained a set of flares used for defensive countermeasures. The flares are contained in two cylindrical drums located at the hips. References External Links * Iron Man Armor: Mark 003 Iron Man Armor: Mark 003 Iron Man Armor: Mark 003 Iron Man Armor: Mark 003 Iron Man Armor: Mark 003 Iron Man Armor: Mark 003 Iron Man Armor: Mark 003